One Person is Another Person's World
by Solo Shadow
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Haru and Momiji meet a mysterious family member they've never before heard of, what does it mean? Can this girl be the person Haru needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All though I wish I did, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape or form. All I have is my wild imagination.

* * *

Haru stared out the window of the school, looking bored. _I hate these useless classes. _Outside, there was thunder and lightning. The storm excited Haru, and he was eager to skip last period.

The door opened slightly. Haru was the first to notice, since he sat at the back of the room. _Hmm, who's this? _He wondered.

A girl with red eyes and white and gray hair stepped into the class. Haru had never seen her before. She boldly walked up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm your new student, Reina Sohma. I was told to come to this class, sorry to interrupt."

Haru sized her up. _Her name's Sohma…that's odd. I'll have to talk to her now._

"Oh, right" The teacher said. "Umm…go sit back there next to Hatsuharu, the kid with the weird hair like yours."

_Oh, she's going to get hell for her hair, just like I did._

The girl looked at the teacher with a look of mock surprise on her face. "My hair? It's **weird**? I never knew! How will I go on!" Then she walked right to the back of the room and promptly sat down.

_Haha, she's good._ He thought. He then noticed the way she looked. She had three piercings in both ears, and she wore a tight black choker around her neck. In the center of the choker was a pendant shaped like a knife.

_That's kina hot._ Haru surprised himself. _I'm thinking like those idiot jocks._ He turned to Reina and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Haru. Nice job on the teacher."

She smiled at him. "That woman's an idiot. Did she really think I would sit there and take that?"

Haru grinned. "You're pretty good. The first time she did that to me I got myself suspended by throwing her across the room."

Reina looked impressed. "Violent, I see. And well trained. Am I allowed the pleasure of knowing your last name?"

Haru wanted to laugh. "You'll find this funny. My name is Hatsuharu Sohma."

Reina looked him over. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You live somewhere in the estate?" he asked, curious as to why he'd never seen her.

She frowned. "I did, at one point. But Akito was…interested…in me, so I got the hell out. I've been living in foster care with the help of Tori-nii."

Haru was perplexed. "You know Hatori? Then how come I've never met you? That's kind of crazy."

"I was sort of isolated…long story. I was considered "dangerous" because of my unique abilities."

_Is she talking about the curse? I'm not sure…better keep quiet for now…_

"That must have sucked."

"Hell yes! I am so glad to be going to a normal school! One with boys!" Reina was beaming.

"Hey Haru, are you flirting?" Momiji walked up grinning. "Hi, I'm Momiji, and we have the same last name!" Momiji was a cutie.

Reina smiled sweetly. "I see. I was just talking to Haru about the estate."

"You live on the estate? Is Tori-nii your doctor? Who do you train with?" Momiji's questions just kept coming.

"I don't live on the estate anymore…I'd like to live with some family members though…foster care is lonely at age 16."

"If you don't want to live at the estate, you should live with Shigure, Yuki, Tohru and Kyou! They have extra space."

Haru rolled his eyes. He cared for his cousin, but he could be a real pain.

Reina seemed to find the information interesting. "Really? Oh, but I don't know…three males…I don't know if that would be safe…"

"You're cursed too?" Momiji blurted out. "What animal are you?"

_Momiji can be so stupid sometimes. If she's not cursed we're in big trouble._

Reina looked amazed. "You're cursed too? Wow…I'm the cat." She whispered.

"But that's impossible!" Haru exclaimed. "Kyou's the cat!"

Reina looked at him. "I'm pretty sure I know what I turn into. Hence the white hair…I turn into a black and white cat."

"But that's Kyou's animal. There's only one cat, isn't there Haru?" Momiji asked.

"That's definitely what I thought…"

Reina looked at their baffled faces. "Well, maybe I'm just some freak accident. But I'd like to meet this Kyou."

"I think he'd be interesting in meeting you." Momiji said brightly. "But, he's a bit…umm…rude. He may not seem like a very nice person, but Torhu says he is."

"And who's Tohru? Another cursed Sohma?"

Haru shook his head. "No, she found out the secret by accident. She seems to be just what Yuki and Kyou needed…" _And I wasn't enough for Yuki…_

"Oh…then maybe I shouldn't be imposing, I mean, I've never met them, and to ask to live with them…"

Momiji smiled. "Shigure would love another girl in the house!"

"Shigure…hmm…I think I've met him in Hatori's office…the dog right?"

"YEP!" Momiji grinned. "I'm sure they'd take you without question…except maybe Kyou…but don't mind him."

Haru sighed. There goes the chance of having Reina nearby. He wanted to learn more about her. "You know, you could always come back to the estate. Akito wouldn't have to know."

"Are you crazy Haru?" Momiji gasped. "Akito would find out."

"Yeah, if I came back, he'd know." Reina sighed. "I do miss the estate though, at least the parts that I saw."

_This isn't fair to her. I'll tell Akito. _"Listen to this idea. I'll tell Akito and you can bunk at my place, okay?" _This is moving fast…_

"Umm….are you sure? It's kina sudden…I mean I've known you for a total of 10 minutes."

"Who cares? You're a Sohma, so I think we could get to know each other better."

"Me too!" Momiji shouted.

"All right…" Reina thought hard. "Why not? I'll call up Tori-nii tonight."

"Cool." Haru said. _Awesome. _He thought.

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't update quickly, I was working on my other story. But here's chapter two!

* * *

Lunch came quickly, where Haru and Momiji introduced Reina to Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru.

"You're one of the zodiac?" Yuki said, surprised and curious. "How is that possible?"

Reina shrugged. "Same way you are, I guess. What animal are you, anyway." _I don't know why, but I seem to dislike this guy._

"The rat. And you?"

The hair on the back of Reina's neck stood on end. Haru felt her tense beside him.

"Maybe now's not the best time to talk about that…" Haru whispered, pointing to the many students around them.

Yuki nodded. "You're right, Haru. Let's talk about something else…"

"Where are you living?" Tohru asked. "I mean, if Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun have never met you, you didn't live at the estate."

Reina smiled at Tohru's innocent question. "Right now I'm living with foster families…but with some luck I'll be able to stare at Haru."

"Oh really." Yuki chuckled. "That could be interesting."

Reina glared at him. Yuki didn't notice, but to Kyou it was rather obvious. _The rat's digging himself a grave. She doesn't like him at all. I wonder why._

Reina and Tohru hit it off. When they went off to chat, Yuki and Kyou had a million questions to ask.

"So, what animal is she?" asked Yuki.

Haru frowned. "The cat."

Kyou stared at him. "Yeah right. Cough it up you dumb ox, what animal is she?"

"She says she's the cat." Momiji piped up. "It's possible you know."

"How is it possible?" Kyou said, his temper flaring. "I'm the one who has to live with the god forsaken curse of the cat. She can't just waltz in and claim she lives with it too!"

"Well, ask her for a demonstration then. I'm sure Hatori won't mind brainwashing a few hundred students." Haru said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll talk to her myself." Kyou hopped up. "Hey new girl, get over here!"

Reina glanced over. "He sounds mad," She whispered to Tohru. "Why?"

Tohru shrugged sadly. "Kyou-kun has a lot of suppressed rage. Just be careful around him."

"All right." Reina stepped up. "What?" she called over to Kyou.

"Get over here a minute." He called back. "We need to talk."

She walked over. "What?"

"Haru tells me you call yourself the cat. That's not possible, and it's not something I'll let you lie about."

Reina glared at him. "What gives you the right to tell me I'm not the cursed cat. Who says you are?"

Her response only angered Kyou more. "Don't lie to me!" he shouted, causing several other kids to stop and watch.

"Umm, maybe this isn't the best place to discuss this…" Tohru cut in. "Kyou-kun, hush now. You can talk about this later."

Haru was trying hard not to laugh. "They're both hot-headed." He whispered to Momiji.

Momiji giggled. "Yes. That trait is more attractive on a pretty girl though, huh Haru?"

Haru blushed. "Whatever."

After lunch was gym class. Haru never much liked gym. All the activities were far too simple, not challenging at all.

Reina walked up to Haru. "What're we doing today?" she asked. "The coach left me hanging."

"Rope climbing. It might be difficult for someone like you."

"Someone like me? What does that mean?"

Haru shrugged. "Nothing…I just don't know if you can get all the way to the top."

"Oh really now." Reina's eyes flashed mischievously. "We'll see, won't we?"

_Uh-oh. I hope she won't hurt herself._ Haru watched Reina like a worried mother. When it was her turn, she turned and smiled at him before she started up.

She was up in a flash. _Wow! I guess I underestimated her…Maybe she was trained too._

Getting down wasn't difficult for her either. Once her feet touched the ground, she ran back over to him. "Seems I didn't have any difficulty. Imagine that." She grinned fiendishly. "You were wrong."

Haru smiled. _God, she's pretty. Whoa…did I just think that? Wow._ "Yeah, I was wrong. Sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, I guess most people wouldn't expect me to be able to do that."

"Hey Sohma!" the coach called.

Both Haru and Reina turned. "Yeah?"

"Sohma Reina. Come here."

"Okay…" Reina glanced at Haru. "I'll be right back."

Haru watched her talking with the coach. _I've never felt this way about a girl before. The only time I felt like this was with Yuki…Wait, I'm jumping to conclusions. I just met Reina. I hardly know her. I mean, obviously she's smart, pretty, athletic…well…I'll get to know her more. I hope Akito will allow her to live with me…_

Reina came back over. "He wants me to join track. I told him I'll think it over. Anyway, since we already did our part here, let's ditch. We can call Tori-nii."

"Okay, sounds cool." Haru said. He noticed a group of girls staring at them. "Yeah, let's go now."

Once out of the gym, Reina found a pay phone. She quickly called Hatori and explained the plan. After she hung up, she told Haru what Hatori and Akito said.

"Well, Akito was annoyed that I didn't talk to him in person, but he says he'll allow it. Thank you so much for this Haru."

Haru smiled. "I don't mind at all. C'mon, the next bell's about to ring. Let's go find Momiji."

"Let's go then." Reina said.

They found Momiji with Tohru and Yuki.

"I'm going home with Tohru today. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Fine, Momiji." Haru said, trying to hide his pleasure. _I get to walk home with Reina, alone!_

Reina smiled at Torhu. "Well, we'll see you later. I'll have to meet Shigure-san, and finish that silly spat with Kyou-san."

Tohru gave her a carefree wave. "See you later then, Reina-san."

Reina twitched. "If you're going to be formal, call me Reina-chan. I never much liked -san…"

Tohru looked surprised. _That's what Kyou said when we first met. _"Well, good day, Reina-chan, Hatsuharu-san."

They then parted ways. Once they were alone, Reina looked up at Haru, staring him in the eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You have the most intriguing eyes." Her response surprised and pleased him.

"Thanks. So do you."

She giggled. "Thanks."

Both smiling, they walked the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Fruits Basket. I do, however, own Reina Sohma. She is a figment of my imagination alone, so please do not use her (why would you?) without my permission!**_

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

Haru felt great. Reina was going to live with him. A girl, living with him. One that shared the pain and suffering of the zodiac curse.

Reina watched Haru's face. _He's so sweet. Offering me a place to live. I've never met someone so compassionate. But he's also in pain, I can feel it. I want to help him, and maybe he can help me as well._

The two of them arrived, and went promptly to Hatori.

"Reina-chan," Hatori greeted her. "It has been a few years. You have certainly grown."

She smiled shyly. "Are you going to give me a check-up before I move in?"

"Well, yes, but first you should get all your belongings. I already called your foster family and explained your abrupt move."

"I have all my stuff in my backpack. All I get is clothing anyway."

Hatori looked her over. "Were you planning on running away, again?"

"What's wrong with that?" she whined. "Those families are terrible! No one actually cares."

"Well, I never could stop you. Be good to Haru now."

"Of course I'll be good," she said. But Haru caught the playful glimmer in her eyes.

"I'll show you were you'll be. I'll just fix up the guest bedroom…" When they entered the house, Haru realized what a mess it was. Clothes and trash were everywhere.

_I never remember to clean! Damn…_

Reina looked over his shoulder. "It's pretty big…who else lives here?"

Haru shrugged. "I'm the only one ever around."

"You're all alone in this big house!" she exclaimed. "How lonely!"

He shrugged again. "Sometimes Kisa or Momiji stop by. Momiji quite often. I spend a lot of time training."

Suddenly, thunder crashed outside. "Ahh!" Reina jumped up. Then she shivered. "Ooh, I hate thunder!" She hugged Haru tightly. "Make it stop!"

Haru was momentarily paralyzed. With the exception of Kisa, he had never had a girl in his arms. Sure, Tohru hugged him once in a blue moon, but then he turned into a cow. Reina was hugging him, and it was an incredible feeling.

**_Boom! _**Thunder crashed again, and Reina held tighter. "Eeek!" She buried her face in his chest. Then Haru remembered something. Kyou hated thunder. _She really is a cat…_He thought. _Well, that proves Kyou wrong._

Haru held on to her tightly, almost afraid that when they let go the feeling would never return. _But I should show her her room…_

"Reina, it's okay. Let me show you your new room."

He felt her nod her head, but she still didn't move. _Wow, I've known this girl half a day and I've seen so many different sides of her. _He stroked her back. "Come on," he said gently. "It's okay. It's just thunder."

She nodded again and looked into his eyes. She was blushing. "Okay, sorry…"

_She's almost like a little girl when she's scared. I wonder why she was holding on so tight…it was almost as if she was fearful to let go. _Haru led her down the hall to the guestroom. He opened the door. "It hasn't been used for years, so it's almost empty." He said. "We'll have to go buy you some furniture. Luckily, we do have a bed."

Reina nodded, but she looked distracted. "Okay." She said. "Thanks for this, Haru. You're really incredible. Now, I have to go see Ha'ri."

"Okay." He said. "I'll make something to eat."

Reina left for Hatori's. When she arrived, he was waiting.

"Good, Reina. I have to speak with you about living with Haru."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Well, obviously, you're close to Akito again so I want you to be cautious. I also must tell you about Haru's black side."

"Black side?"

"Yes. You see, when Haru is particularly annoyed or angered, he turns black. His whole personality changes. It can even get dangerous sometimes, so I wanted to warn you."

"It's not like I don't have…conditions…of my own. I can handle this."

Hatori just shook his head. "Cats are so stubborn." He muttered. "If you do find yourself in a dangerous situation, tell me."

"Okay, okay. Geez, don't worry so much."

"But I do worry, Reina. You give me reason to. Now, let's have that checkup, and then you can leave."

"Fine."

Meanwhile, back at the house, Haru was cleaning. Yes, cleaning. He picked up all the trash and started folding clothes. When he heard Reina outside, he stopped quickly and met her at the door.

"Dinner's ready." He said.

She smiled. "You do this all on your own every night?" she asked.

"Yeah…you get used to it."

"Hmm…" she said in response. "Now I feel useless." She teased. "You're such a good housekeeper."

He grinned. "Why thank you. Let's eat."

They both stuffed down dinner. "We should so our homework…" Haru muttered. "Man, I hate homework."

Reina looked up. "I'm all done. Give yours to me."

"That's cheating." He said. But he handed it over anyway.

It took her about five minutes. "Done." She said. "Let's do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Ohh, I don't know. Maybe I should show you my training includes more than rope climbing."

That interesting Haru. "How would you like to proceed?"

"I say the easiest and fastest way to judge an opponent is to fight. Let's fight!"

"I don't know…" _I wouldn't want to hurt her._

"Come on, give me one shot." She begged. "Please?"

Before he even looked at her, he knew he wouldn't say no. "Okay, let's do it."

They went out to the backyard. "Don't go easy." Reina called to him. "I want a real fight."

And so it began. Reina jumped right in with kicks and punches. One hit Haru, and he was surprised at its strength. It would have sent him flying if he hadn't been on guard. _She's really good. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much about hurting her. _Haru started fighting back. The punches parried back and forth. After a few minutes, they both stopped.

"Adrenaline rush." Reina grinned. "That was awesome."

Haru was smiling too. "Who trained you so well?"

"Hatori." She said bluntly. "You wouldn't think it, but he's an incredible teacher." _It's just a white lie. _She thought.

"Wow. You're amazing."

"Thanks." Smiling, the two of them walked back inside.

Later that night, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Haru answered.

"Is Sohma Reina there?" a voice asked. "I desperately need to talk to her."

"Hey Reina, someone's on the phone for you…" _How'd they get the number this quickly?_

Reina looked confused as well. "Who is it?"

Haru shrugged. "They say they 'desperately' need to talk to you."

Reina paled and backed away. "I don't want to talk to anyone." She said.

"Reina, they just want to-"

"I don't want to talk!" she backed away farther. "Hang up, Haru. Please hang up."

"Okay….?" Haru hung up the phone. "Are you okay?"

Reina was sitting, back against the wall. "Yeah…I just didn't want to talk. I didn't want to."

"Are you sure that's it?" Haru was concerned. _Shouldn't I find this weird? Why am I only worried about her, not freaked out?_

"That's it. I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed. Haru, thank you again. I'll never be able to repay you. Good night."

She smiled and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers apply!

* * *

This has nothing to do with anything, but today I finally watched Fruits Basket! I always read the books, and the anime was so cute! Just a note…

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Haru awoke early and watched the rain fall. Silver drops fell from the sky, and seemed to hit the ground with incredible impact. He loved the rain.

Several hours later it occurred to him he should wake up Reina. So he knocked on her door.

"Hey, Reina, are you awake yet?" he called softly.

"Mmm…" was her response. Then she opened the door.

"Whoa! You look terrible! Did you get any sleep last night?" Haru asked, concerned. _Ahh! You aren't supposed to tell a girl she looks terrible! Where are my manners?_

Reina rubbed her eyes. _Her eyes are almost just like Kyou's…_ "It's…the…rain…it…makes…me….tired." she managed to get out.

_It makes Kyou tired too! What else do they have in common? _Haru inadvertently looked at her wrist. _THE BEADS!_ _Why didn't I think of that before?_ "If you're tired, just lounge around the house. I-ah-have some stuff to do. I'll be back by afternoon."

She nodded. "Get dressed…right…" she stumbled back into her room. Once she shut the door, Haru practically ran to Hatori's.

"Ha'ri!" he yelled. "You busy? We need to talk."

Hatori looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Haru, what is it?"

"Reina's the cat, right? Well…does…is…is she cursed with the…other form?"

Hatori closed his eyes and looked pained. "How did you guess so quickly?"

"The beads." Haru replied sadly. "So, she's more like Kyou than ever occurred to me…"

"There's more…" Hatori admitted reluctantly. "There's more…but I don't think it's my place to tell you."

Haru stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Hatori looked sad. "She holds more secrets then I care to discuss. If you should know, you'll find out. Go home now, okay?"

Haru nodded. "Okay…"

The weekend passed quickly. Haru learned that Reina had a terrible temper, just like Kyou. She was better about controlling it though. She directed anger towards shouting rather than breaking things.

She also hated leeks. And she loved the roof. In fact, if Haru didn't know better, he'd assume they were twins. But Reina seemed more agreeable. She wasn't as afraid of showing weakness. What Hatori said lay on Haru's mind, however. He wanted to know what was meant by 'other secrets'. There was something odd about Reina, so odd she had been isolated as the others grew up together.

On Monday they walked to school with Momiji. Cheery as ever, he kept asking Reina questions about herself. Simple questions, like

"What's your favorite color?" (Orange) A/N: that's mine…heh heh…

or "What's your favorite food?" (Beef stew)

Haru watched the two of them smiling. Reina had more patience than Kyou ever did. She answered ever question with a small smile on her face. When they got to school, Tohru, Yuki and Kyou were waiting.

"Hello Hatsuharu-san! Reina-chan! Momiji-kun!" Tohru called happily. "How was your weekend?"

Haru and Reina grinned. "Very…eventful…" Haru said. "We spent it all together."

"Is that so Haru?" Yuki said, smiling. "You sounds happy about that."

_Well, I am. But that's disloyal to Yuki. How can I show such affection for another and not forget his kindness? _"Well…it was fun."

Kyou, brooding as usual, turned to Reina. "You're a bitch, you know that? How can you be that cat too?"

"Hatori told Kyou is was the truth." Yuki explained. "He wasn't happy."

Just then a teacher walked up. "Sohma Reina. I cannot believe you think we'll tolerate dyed hair."

"What about Haru?" Reina said, looking bored.

"We have our reasons for allowing Sohma Hatsuharu's hair color." The teacher turned to Momiji. "And you, you stupid child. Still wearing the girl's uniform. Take that off."

The teacher then grabbed Momiji. "TAKE IT OFF!"

"Hey, stop it!" Tohru cried. "Leave him alone!"

**_Smack. _**Haru's hand across the teacher's face. "**Don't touch him, or I'll report child abuse, you bastard.**"

The teacher was stunned. "A student hitting a teacher? Unacceptable!"

"What you did to Momiji is unacceptable." Yuki said, trying to stall Haru. "I cannot believe that you were using your power as our educator in such a way."

"**Cut all the crap, Yuki.**" Haru said. "**This guy doesn't deserve it.**" With that, Haru began to beat on the teacher. "**How do you like it? Hahaha! Is it fun? Well, answer you ass!**"

Reina stood, mesmerized. _Black…Black Haru. This is what Hatori warned me about…_

"Stop it Haru!" Yuki commanded. "Leave him alone!"

"**Why should I? He deserves it!"**

Kyou, now thoroughly annoyed, wasted no time. He simply whacked Haru over the head. Haru fell to the floor like a box of lead.

The teacher was too stupid to stop, though. "Sohma Reina, I simply will not allow the hair. Let me see those roots." He grabbed her head before she had time to react. "See, orange root! Wait…orange? What are you trying to pull?"

Reina couldn't stand it anymore. One hit send the teacher flying. "I'll be sure to see you're fired." She said, eyes glowing. "Get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret, you bastard."

The teacher scurried off. Tohru was kneeling before Haru, and Reina couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that she wasn't first to help.

"Kyou-kun, you didn't need to hit him that hard. He's going to have a bump."

Reina smacked him. "Dumbass! I can't believe you! What kind of person are you? I can't believe that we're related!"

"Don't yell at me, bitch. I did what needed to be done." Kyou shouted.

"Sadly, he's right. It's very difficult to knock Haru back to normal without knocking him out. Kyou didn't need to leave a bump though." Yuki said.

Haru woke. "Oww…what was I doing?"

"God!" muttered Kyou.

"Say, Reina, why are your roots orange anyway?" asked Momiji.

_Her roots are orange? _Thought Haru. _Just like Kyou's…are all cats this similar?_

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's get to class. We're late."

Yuki and Tohru agreed, and started walking to class. But Kyou watched Haru, Reina, and Momiji walk off.

_Something about that bitch is really familiar. I could almost swear I met her. Oh well. _He turned and followed Yuki and Tohru to class.

School was a bore. Momiji, Haru and Reina decided to head back to Shigure's with the others.

When they got there, Shigure was amazed to see Reina.

"Last time I saw you, you were still learning to walk! Look how you've grown!" he exclaimed.

Reina grinned at him. "I knew I'd met you before! The dog!"

"Ah…Shigure…" Started Kyou, obviously pissed. "How come you never mentioned this…other cat…to me before if you knew her!"

Shigure looked at him blankly. "I never told you? Oh well, must have slipped my mind." He chuckled. "So you're living with Haru now, Reina? Good. I'm glad you're with the family again. Those foster families make me nervous."

"Nobody found out…don't worry."

"Oh, that's not what I meant. I was worried about our poor, sweet Reina all alone with those people? Who knows what they might have done?"

Yuki and Kyou hit him, almost like a reflex. "Nothing worse than what you yourself are capable of."

"Oww…now that hurt. I can't help it if I worry about such a delicate flower in a sea of dangerous weeds."

"I'd hardly call her delicate." Sneered Kyou.

That was the wrong thing to say. In one motion, Reina grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shigure found this side-splittingly funny. "It appears Kyou is being beaten up by the flower. What does that make him? Dirt?"

"Why you…" Kyou couldn't even hit Shigure, because Reina held tight.

"Careful who you insult, Kyou. They may know your weaknesses better than you expect." Reina gave him a wicked grin. "Haru, Momiji, we better go. We have so much homework! I'll see you later Tohru! Shigure!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

GOD! This took me soo long to upload...my damn computer is screwed...anyway...here's chapter 5.

* * *

When they reached the main house Momiji followed Reina and Haru home.

"Reina, now will you tell me about your hair?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I dye it. Ever since I was born, I dyed it this color. It's naturally orange."

"Why do you dye it?" Haru asked. "And since you do, why not a regular color?"

"Well, it's a special shampoo and it only comes in gray and white…and if I use a different shampoo it washes out." She answered.

"Oh. I'd like to see your hair its natural color. You're too pretty to change anything about yourself." Haru couldn't help but flatter her.

"Ohh, Haru's got the hotts for Reina!" Momiji giggled. "How cute."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Haru felt uncomfortable and was glad to answer the door.

"Hey Kisa." He smiled. "Oh, hi Hiro." He didn't sound as happy when he saw Hiro.

"Reina, you haven't met Kisa or Hiro yet!" Momiji squealed. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

He introduced Kisa first. "This is Kisa Sohma, the tiger. And Hiro Sohma, the ram."

"Who are you introducing us to, you stupid rabbit?" Hiro said. "And what makes you think I want to meet her? Who are you, anyway?"

"He's a sarcastic brat, isn't he?" Reina said to Haru.

"Hey! How dare you insult me! You don't even know me!" Hiro was indignant.

Reina grinned. "Reina Sohma. Pleasure to meet you, Kisa. Sorry I can't say the same about you, Hiro."

Kisa smiled shyly. "Hello. You're a Sohma? I've never seen you before…"

"Reina has a history with Akito." Haru explained. "She's also cursed."

"How is that possible?" Hiro exclaimed. "The family has the spirits of all the animals!"

"Well, all of the zodiac." Reina said. "I'm the cat, and apparently, not the only cat."

"Really?" Kisa said. "Wow…you do look a lot like Kyou. Except the hair…" she blushed at being so blunt.

"Her hair is really orange!" Momiji said. "She dyes it."

"Whatever." Hiro said. "Haru, Kisa and I want to go to the movies. Take us."

"Hiro, I have Momiji here. Plus, Reina and I might not want to go."

"I don't mind." Reina said. "I take it Hiro wants to sit next to Kisa, huh."

Hiro blushed. "What do you know about it?"

Reina laughed. "Young love. Still, I'm surprised. Kisa, you're a beautiful girl, you should be able to do better than this guy."

Kisa smiled and looked at Reina. "Thank you."

"Hey!" Hiro whined. "How rude! It's not like you know me. You have no right to judge me. Do you think you can understand me the second you meet me?"

"Let's just go." Haru said. "Momiji, you too. And Hiro, you pay for yourself. I'll pay for everyone else."

Everyone enjoyed the movie. Hiro walked Kisa home afterwards, and Momiji went home as well. That left Haru and Reina alone.

"I need to take a bath." Reina said.

"Okay. Hey, wash that dye out of your hair. I want to see how beautiful you are without it."

Reina blushed. "I'm not beautiful."

"Sure you are." Haru said. "But tell me something, why did you tell me you turn into a black and white cat?"

She shrugged. "A cover-up. No reason, really."

"Okay." _She's hiding something. Why can't she just tell me?_

She got up and took her bath. When she came out, her hair was orange, as she said.

"Wow." _She looks just like Kyou! They could be twins! Now that I look, almost everything's the same. Their skin, eyes, face, hair…even their smiles…even though I see Reina's far more often than Kyou's. _"You're gorgeous."

"Don't flatter me Haru." For some reason she seemed upset. "I'm not gorgeous. I'm not even pretty." He noticed tears in her eyes. "No one ever said I was pretty. No one. No one wanted to be near me because I'm so ugly." She started to cry, and she looked away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked. "What do you mean people don't want to be around you?"

"Just what I said. No one ever wanted me. They hated me. Mom hated me so much…so much she wanted to forget. It wasn't fair! I was a girl! She could still hug me! She could hug me!" She fell to her knees. "But she still hated me."

"Hey…" Haru wasn't sure what to say. "Look, I don't know who your mother was. I do know that it's not your fault. It's part of the curse…parents often reject their children."

"But she didn't reject her first!" Reina cried. "Just me….just me."

Haru walked over to her. "Don't worry about it. It's all the past…don't cry over what you can't change." _What is she talking about?_

Still, the tears streamed down her face. "It was me…They all told me it was my fault."

Before he realized what he was doing, Haru was hugging her. "It's okay. I don't know what happened before…but I'm here…I want to be near you."

She hugged him back. "That….that's all I wanted…" she whispered.

_I don't know her past…and I don't think I fully understand her present…but something about her…I think I love her…_

After that night, the rest of the week flew by. Everyone in school was amazed at Reina's orange hair. The teacher commented, but one scathing look from Haru shut her mouth.

Kyou and Reina couldn't seem to see each other and not argue. There arguments, however, were not half as bad as Yuki and Kyou. It was as though Kyou only argued half-heartedly, and Reina never started the arguments to begin with.

Every time Haru saw Reina and Kyou together, he noticed another similarity. Reina seemed a much more pleasant person than Kyou, but Haru realized their personalities were very similar. They also had similar likes and dislikes. They even moved the same ways.

_It's like they're twins. I guess that must come with being the cat. Even so, isn't it unusual that their personalities are so similar? _

Reina was also noticing things about Haru.

_He's so sweet to the other kids, like Momiji and Kisa. He even has the patience to put up with Hiro. But it seems like there's something between him and Yuki. I wonder what…but honestly, how can there be anything good about the damn rat of the zodiac. The rat is the worst animal in the zodiac. Cruel and selfish._

On Sunday, Haru and Reina visited Shigure's house.

"Ahh, Reina, so nice to see you again. I see you took that silly dye out of your beautiful hair." Shigure was being overly-friendly, as usual.

"Shigure, I hope you realize how obvious it is that you're acting like a pervert." Yuki said. "Really, she's cursed too, which means you're related." He shook his head.

"Now Yuki-kun, just because I know how to treat a lady hardly means I'm a pervert." Shigure retorted. "I'm simply treating her like the delicate flower she is."

"Sick bastard." Kyou muttered under his breath.

"I'll go help Tohru with the laundry…" Reina said, finding a quick escape.

"Oh, Reina-chan, that's so sweet. But you don't have to…" Tohru was always polite.

"I want to help. Let's go." Reina smiled. "We'll give the boys some bonding time."

Once the girls went outside, Haru asked the question that had been hiding at the back of his mind all week.

"Shigure, who was Reina's mother? And does she have a brother?"

Shigure was surprised. "Well Haru, I honestly don't know. That's something Ha'ri would know though. Ask him when you get back to the main house, okay?"

"Why do you care anyway?" Kyou asked. "If she was in isolation it's pretty obvious no one wanted her."

"Oh, you're one to talk Kyou." Haru said, slightly annoyed. "It's not a crime to be curious."

"Whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the girls were doing the laundry.

"Oh, Reina-chan, don't hang those up there. Kyou-kun likes his clothes hung on the balcony off his room."

"Okay, I'll go put them up there….which room is Kyou's?"

"Oh, follow me."

Reina followed Tohru upstairs to Kyou's room.

"His room's so clean….I didn't expect that."

"Well, Kyou-kun tries not to make more work for me," Tohru said smiling.

"Oh…"

Haru and Reina walked home without speaking, both immersed in their own thoughts.

"I have to go see Ha'ri." Haru said when they got home. "I should be back soon though."

"Okay. I'll make something for dinner."

Haru found himself hesitating to talk to Hatori. But his curiosity got the best of him, so he went off. Hatori wasn't difficult to find.

"Ha'ri, I have to ask you something."

Hatori looked up from the chart he was examining. "Okay Haru, come in. What is it?"

"Well….who was Reina's mother? And does she have a brother?" Haru repeated what he had asked Shigure.

Hatori stared at Haru for a moment, the sighed. "Haru, you're insistent on discovering the past." He said. "I'll tell you, but you must speak with Reina about it afterwards."

"Okay."

Haru was shocked. _It makes perfect sense…but somehow I just didn't expect it. It was so obvious too. _(A/N: I hope **_you've_** figured it out by now ) _Wow…_

When he got back, he wasted no time. "Reina?"

"What?" she sounded so carefree.

"Why didn't you tell me Kyou's your brother?"

She dropped the pan she was holding. It landed with a clang on the floor.

"Ha'ri told you? I told him not to tell anyone!" she shouted. "Damn him!"

"Hey, what's wrong with me knowing? I probably would have figured it out anyway."

She calmed down. "That's true…but Ha'ri didn't tell you everything, did he?"

"There's more?"

"Yes. Sit down, I'll tell you."

"Okay."

"Well, for starters, after Kyou, our parents didn't want another child. But somehow, I happened. My mother went to Akito and pleaded to allow an abortion. He gave her permission.

But somehow, Kyou's DNA had affected me, making me a cat. You know cursed babies are born early. We form early too. It was impossible to get rid of me. When I was born, our father left right away. Mom never wanted me, but Akito told her she had to raise both of us, she had to raise two children cursed by the cat. Mom didn't want me at all, and she was struggling with Kyou. Ha'ri convinced Akito to let Mom give me up. Then he erased her memory…because she begged him too.

Akito made sure I didn't meet anyone other than Ha'ri, Shigure, and himself. That's how it was until I was nine. Then I fought back. I ran away, got myself into foster care. And that's about it. Oh, yea, one more thing. Kazuma Sohma taught me martial arts, then his memory was erased too."

She was crying. "I was never wanted. Ha'ri was nice, but he was only 18, too young to worry about a child. And, to Akito, I wasn't a human being. I was a cat, after all. He never liked the cat."

"Wow." Haru said. "I don't know what to say. A lot of us cursed by the zodiac had it tough, but not like that. That's just….just not fair…"

"Of course it's not! My life's never been fair! That's why…that's why I'm so happy you wanted to give me a place to live. And…and when you tell me I'm beautiful…it…it was the first time I'd ever heard that…and it made me so happy too." She blushed. "No one ever wanted to know me before…but you did."

Haru smiled. "You're amazing. Everyone should know you."

Then the phone rang, ruing the moment. Reina picked it up.

"Hello?" After the person on the other line said something, she slammed down the receiver.

"Who was that?" Haru asked.

Reina sighed. "One of my former foster parents…he's legally insane…and he's been following me around since I was 13."

"Were you planning on telling me this anytime soon?" Haru asked. It was almost comical, in a sick way.

"Well, no. But apparently he's right outside the house." She was too calm.

"What!" Haru glanced out the window. "You mean the man trying to hide behind the rose bushes?"

"Yeah…" They both laughed at the same time. "We're way to calm…" Reina said through her laughter. "I'll see if I can make him go away…"

"No, I will." Haru stood up. "A grown man should not be stalking a teenage girl, and a teenage girl should not speak to the man that's stalking her. I'll handle this."

"Okay."

Reina watched from the window. It seemed Haru was simply telling him to stay away at first. Then all hell broke loose. The man revealed a handgun.

"Oh god…" Reina was halfway to the door when she heard shots. "Haru?" As she opened the door, Haru stood, holding the man by his shirt collar. He dropped the man on the floor. He was unconscious.

"**That** **didn't take much. Don't worry so much, sweetheart**." It was Black Haru.

"I heard a shot. Are you oka-" She didn't get the finish her sentence, because Haru swept her up and kissed her hard.

"Now that you've told me these things that are so important, I'm okay." He returned to White. Then he kissed her again.

She kissed back, and her hand felt its way up his chest. But she felt something wet. "You're not okay!" She cried. "You got hit!"

He slumped over.

"Haru? Haru?" She almost panicked. "I'm getting Ha'ri. Stay here. Don't move!" She ran towards Hatori's house. _Please be okay. Please be okay._ She didn't explain what happened to Hatori, she just grabbed him and turned around.

"Reina…what are you doing?" Hatori was annoyed. "You need to explain what's going on." He said as they ran.

"One of my former foster fathers was stalking me and when Haru tried to get rid of him he shot him." Reina said all in one breath. They were already back at the house.

Haru was lying on the floor, a pool of blood around him. He was conscious, however. The man was still out cold on the floor as well.

Hatori quickly examined Haru's wound. "I need to take the bullet out, Hatsuharu."

Haru nodded. "Okay."

Reina was right next to him. "He'll be all right, right Ha'ri?" She was trying to stay calm. _This is all my fault. I cause problems for everyone around me._

"He's awake, so he should be fine. Hold still, Hatsuharu, this is going to hurt."

Haru grimaced. "Hey Reina, did I tell you something like this has happened to me before?" He was trying to calm her down.

"It has? What?"

"Well, this one time Kyou and I were training, and he shattered a stone with his bare hands. The pieces went flying, and one lodged itself in my stomach, just missing all my organs. Good thing too, otherwise Kyou would have been a murderer." He smiled. "I'll be okay, stop crying."

She hadn't even realized she was crying. She wiped away the tears, then smiled back. "You should have let me handle it. Now I have to worry about you."

"But that gives me another excuse to do this." He pulled her into another kiss.

"Hey." Hatori said. "Don't do that in front of me-I'll be forced to tell Akito. And Hatsuharu, you've awfully calm for someone who's just been shot. You're very, very lucky. Don't take this lightly.

"Don't worry. I'm taking it seriously. I'm the one who feels how much it hurts. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Very well then. I'll show out friend to the gates…and to the police." Hatori grabbed the man, who was waking up. "I want you two to be very careful. And don't let me or Akito catching you doing what I just saw."

And he left, just like that.

Reina was staring at Haru. "I'm making you dinner then you're going to sleep." She decided. "In fact, go to bed now, I'll bring it to you there."

"Bedtime already? Aw Mom…" Haru teased her.

"Seriously." This is all my fault. I want you to rest so you can heal faster."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "No Haru, thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Finally! It has happened...or it will! Just read and you'll know what the hell I'm babbling about! Oh yeah, someone commented on how I have many spelling errors. You're right, sorry guys. I don't really edit my work all the time. I'll try to edit more often.

* * *

The next day, during breakfast, Reina ambushed Haru.

"Why are you so relaxed about this situation? I would freak out if someone didn't tell me they had a stalker. I'd be so mad. How can you relax!"

"Um…" Haru didn't know what to say.

"I mean, my stupidity got you shot! With a bullet! How can you just smile like that's all right?"

"I guess I just expect surprises from you." He said.

She stopped her ranting. "You're honestly okay?" she asked in awe.

"Well, everything will be fine. There's no sense in getting angry now."

"…you're amazing." Reina smiled. It was a beautiful smile. "Are you feeling well enough to go to school?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Are you sure? I'll stay home with you if you want."

"No, I should be fine."

"Okay."

"Hey…should we tell them about….you know…?" Haru was sort of embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter to me….but don't tell Kyou he's my brother."

"He doesn't know!" Haru couldn't believe it. "Why not?"

Reina averted her eyes. "We're only seven months apart. Mom had me for three months. You can't expect him to remember."

"But why not tell him?"

"How would you react if a girl you hardly know told you that you were her older brother?" she asked.

"I still think it's best to tell him." Haru said firmly. "He should know."

She shook her head. "It's not that simple. Come on, we'll be late." She stood up, ending the conversation.

While walking to school, Haru pondered everything he had learned about Reina. _She's more afraid to open up than I realized. I thought I understood, but I'm not sure anymore._

"Haru, why are you walking funny?" Momiji asked as he met them.

"We had an adventure last night." Haru avoided the question.

"Okay? Hey, guess what? Today after school Tohru, Yuki, Kyou and Tohru's friends are all playing badminton! And we're invited! You guys are gonna play, right?"

"I don't know…" Reina said, sneaking a glance at Haru's side.

"Aww…please play. Please!"

"Okay." Reina smiled. "I'll play. Haru, are you up to it?"

"Sure."

The day dragged by slowly. Then at lunch, there was an interesting altercation.

"Sohma Reina." A third year walked up the Reina and smirked. "We need to talk."

"So talk. No one's stopping you." Reina rolled her eyes and grinned at Haru.

"We need to talk in private. Follow us." Several other girls appeared.

"Okay." Reina shrugged. "This shouldn't take long." She said to Haru and Momiji.

Once out of Haru's hearing range, the girls exploded.

"Why are you spending so much time with Haru-kun and Momiji-kun?"

"Are you related?"

"Why were you walking home with them?"

Reina just smiled. "Are you jealous?"

The third year looked flustered. "Of course not! We're just concerned with the well being of the Sohmas."

"After Prince Yuki, Haru-kun is arguable the most attractive boy in school. And when Momiji-kun grows a bit, he'll be even cuter."

"Oh, I see. You're part of that crazy fan club Tohru told me about. So now it's not only Yuki, but it includes Haru and Momiji? What about Kyou?"

"Well of course! The Sohmas are the most attractive boys at this school. And they're single. And Kyou and Haru are unique with their hair color as well. Which brings me to another point, how dare you dye you hair the color of Kyou Sohma's!"

"This is my natural color. It was dyed before. Honestly, you girls are crazy. If you like them so much, ask them out. Actually, I already know Haru and Kyou would say no, and I doubt Momiji or Yuki would want anything to do with you."

The girls glared at her. "How do you know Haru and Kyou would reject us?"

Reina smirked. "Let's just say Haru and I are pretty close. And as for Kyou, he doesn't want anything to do with most girls, myself included. Don't waste your time. Ta-ta now." Reina turned her back to them and returned to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Haru asked.

"It seems all the Sohma boys have a fan club." She giggled. "They want me to stay away from you."

"But that's for me to decide." Haru said. "And I want you near me, not away."

She smiled. "Thank you."

At the end of the day they found Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, Uo, and Hana, and deliberated on how to play the game. Uo had to open her mouth though.

"Hey orange-top, is this your sister or something? You could be twins!"

"Sister? Hell no! I can't stand that little bitch. It kills me just to share the same last name."

Reina looked hurt, then she shouted back. "Well excuse me. I can't believe I share the same species as you. It kills me to be human! God, I'm going home!"

As she walked away, Haru went after her. "Come on, finish the game. We're going back to Sensei's house afterwards, remember?"

"Okay…"

They came back. But before then, Tohru and Momiji talked to Kyou.

"That was harsh, Kyou." Momiji said. "It doesn't kill you to be nice you know."

"Really Kyou-kun, is something bothering you? That was very rude." Tohru said.

"What about what she said to me?" Kyou grumbled.

"She was lashing out and saving face. She wouldn't have said that if you hadn't said anything." Momiji scolded. "You really don't understand people, do you?"

"Whatever. Look see, they're coming back. She didn't care. Let's finish this stupid game."

And they did finish, then headed for Shigure's house.

"Reina-chan, don't worry about what Kyou-kun said." Tohru told her. "He really is a nice person, he's just not completely used to people."

"If I can be isolated for nine years and still have an ounce of compassion, he should have gallons." Reina retorted hotly. "He's just an idiot."

They arrived at the house.

"Ahh, you're all back! Haa-kun, Momitchi, Reina-chan! Come in!"

Reina smiled. "Hey, it's Shigure! What's up?"

"You're in a good mood." Shigure commented.

"See, told you she didn't care!" Kyou said to Tohru.

"Care about what?" Shigure was nosey as ever.

"Kyou said he couldn't stand to share the same last name as Reina." Momiji said it like it was a crime. "He was so mean."

"Yeah, that's such a terrible thing to say to your own sister." Haru said softly.

"Oh shut up!" Kyou shouted. "Stop repeating what that damn Yankee said!"

"I'm serious." Haru said, staring Kyou in the eye.

"Haru, shut the hell up." Reina shouted.

"What do you mean, serious?" Kyou was no longer angry. He looked utterly confused.

"He doesn't mean anything." Reina said. "He's kidding around."

"Reina, I told you he needed to know. And if you won't tell him, I will."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then Kyou exploded.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull?" he screamed at Reina. "I don't have a sister! Mom never talked about a sister! And I think I'd remember something like that!" He was fuming.

"I…I…" Reina looked frightened.

"From the second I saw you I knew there was something familiar, dammit!" Suddenly he looked less upset. "How could I not notice!" He rubbed his head, calming down a bit. Now he just looked irritated. "Is it true?"

"Uh-huh." Reina stared at the ground. "It is."

Another moment passed where nobody said anything.

"Well, what an interesting bit of information!" Shigure finally said cheerfully. "But how is it that Haa-kun knew and I did not?"

"Maybe if you asked Hatori he would have told you." Haru said.

"I told him not to tell anyone." Reina said quietly. "It was a secret."

"Maybe we should give them some time alone." Tohru said.

"Yes, yes of course!" Shigure chimed in. "Everyone out, everyone out."

Everyone left without argument.

"I guess we better talk about this…" Kyou said, sounding irritated but at the same time trying to be nice. _How did I not know I had a sister?_

"I guess we do."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Standard disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

Kyou and Reina stood looking at each other for a while. Finally Kyou spoke.

"I'm older by how much?" he asked gruffly.

"Umm…"

"Answer dammit!" he yelled.

"Seven months!" she cried, startled.

He looked at her face. _Aw man, I think I hurt her feelings. How is an older brother supposed to act?_

"Umm…What happened exactly?" he asked another question, trying to sound pleasant.

Unfortunately, it was the wrong question to ask. "It's your fault anything happened, you know." She said. "I wasn't even supposed to be born, and being born a cat was your fault." She glared at him. "And then you disappeared from my life."

Kyou noticed she was breathing heavily. Her fists were clenched, and her eyes gleamed with hate. But there was something else. He could see desperation and longing in her eyes. He could see it only because he felt the same emotions flowing through his body like hot oil.

"You better explain 'cuz I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"Your stupid DNA somehow mixed with mine. Because of that, I became a cursed cat just like you. If that hadn't happened, Mom would have had the abortion and I wouldn't have to live with everything that happened afterwards."

Kyou could practically feel the white-hot hate radiating from her body. By now she wasn't making any effort to contain it.

"Hey look, it's not like I did that intentionally. I can't even control it. Are you really saying you'd rather have never been born?" Even he had never truly felt that way, even though sometimes it was hard to admit to himself.

She nodded, but she didn't look entirely sure.

"Come on, some things in your life must be worth living for. What about meeting that dumb ox?"

She shrugged, but Kyou could see her calming down considerably.

"I figured something was going on." Kyou said, almost smiling. "Haru never gravitated towards girls before now."

She slowly smiled. "Maybe because I remind him of you." She teased.

Kyou rolled his eyes.

Haru and Shigure, who were spying of course, noticed the small smile on Reina's lips.

"My eyes deceive me!" Shigure exclaimed. "Kyou hasn't said anything stupid or offensive yet!"

"Have a little faith, Sensei." Haru said. "They're siblings after all. Kyou is terrible with people, granted, but he's not a terrible person."

Shigure smiled one of his knowing smiles. "Hopefully he'll realize that, too."

"So you and Haru have something going, huh?" Kyou said. "Aw man, so now we have another couple within the family. Doesn't anyone other than me find that gross?"

Reina smiled. "Love is love."

"What? You're already in love? How am I supposed to act like a big brother and beat up your boyfriends now?" he said.

"That was your first impression of being my big brother?" she sounded amused. "You don't hate me?"

"What am I supposed to feel towards you?" He asked, suddenly serious. "You just appear in school, Haru sees something in you, and all of a sudden you're my sister."

"I didn't want to tell you." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Afraid that you'd hate me, call me crazy, not want to have anything to do with me. Afraid that you'd hurt me, not care about me. Afraid you wouldn't want me, just like Mom."

All at once, Kyou felt connected to this girl. Weren't those the very same reasons he had trouble getting close to people? The same reasons he distanced himself. Because the people who were suppose to love him never did.

"Being afraid is okay." He said slowly. "But maybe it's better to face that fear and try anyway. Even if you're afraid, you should find courage." He smiled, thinking of the person who taught him that. "Because when you find that courage, it could be the best thing that could happen to you."

Suddenly she was crying.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, don't cry. Hey, don't cry!"

She wiped the tears away. "Sorry, I just…" She sniffed. "I just needed to hear that I guess." A new wave of tears came.

"Ahh! I can't stand it when people cry!"

"Sorry." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, but she sounded scared.

"Hey…I don't mean to yell…I just…I'm still not that great with people. In fact, I'm a pain in the ass. But…" He looked her in the eye. "You tried and found the courage to tell me…so I'll try to act like a brother. For you. I'll try to." One of his rare smiles slipped onto his face.

She smiled back. "Okay."

"Okay, enough bonding time. I've got things to do. Let's go find everyone." Kyou was suddenly embarrassed.

Shigure and Haru continued to watch Kyou and Reina. When Kyou smiled, Shigure started to laugh.

"What a rare sight to behold." He said, muffling his laughter. "Kyou is actually capable of smiling."

**_Whack! _**Kyou hit him over the head. "Don't you know the meaning of privacy?"

Shigure rubbed his head. "Oww! Really Kyou, need you be so violent?"

"Need you be so prying, you pervert?" Kyou shot back. "Get lost."

Reina giggled. "Haru, are you and Momiji ready to go yet?"

Kyou turned to Haru. "Oh yeah, you. Break my sister's heart and I'll break your neck."

"Breaking hearts?" Shigure interrupted. "Haru, I knew there was something behind living with a girl. I'm sure you'll be fine….as long as the police don't check i-"

Kyou hit him again. "You're sick."

"Ahh, but not lovesick as Haa-kun is. Young love. How I long for those days. Holding hands, tender kisses, lovers' tiffs, getting a little dirty now and the-"

Again, Kyou punched him.

"Sensei, you should really quit while you're ahead." Haru said.

"Yes, but it isn't my nature. Qué será será, I always say."

"Whatever." Kyou grumbled. "I've got stuff to do." He walked off.

"Well, now that the grumpypuss is gone, Haa-kun, Reina-chan, tell me about this romance of yours."

Both of them were silent and stared at him.

"Oh fine, ruin my fun. But seriously you two, be careful. Don't let the wrong things happen or the wrong people know."

"Trust us, Sensei." Haru said. "We'll be fine."

"Yes, yes I suppose. Don't get her pregnant Haa-kun." He teased.

"That's it!" Apparently Kyou heard the last comment. "You're sick Shigure!" He shouted as he dragged him out of the room. "Sick!"

Haru laughed. "We're not planning on that anytime soon."

Instead of replying, Reina just looked at him. It made him uncomfortable.

"What?"

"We're not?"

* * *

Ohh, dirty. Hehe, couldn't resist. Anyway, sorry it took sooo long to update, my cousin was visiting from New Jersey. And no, not the one on this site. A different one. That's why I wasn't on much...sorry. 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Yes, yes I suppose. Don't get her pregnant Haa-kun." He teased.

"That's it!" Apparently Kyou heard the last comment. "You're sick Shigure!" He shouted as he dragged him out of the room. "Sick!"

Haru laughed. "We're not planning on that anytime soon."

Instead of replying, Reina just looked at him. It made him uncomfortable.

"What?"

"We're not?"

Haru stared back at her, taken aback. "Well, I wasn't. I mean, we're only 16 and that sort of thing is…well it's not decent."

She didn't say anything. "Oh, so that's how you feel. Okay."

She sounded rather dejected. _**You dumbass, what if I want to get laid?** Don't be disgusting! It's not right! **Screw what's right! **Shut up!_

Haru realized that his silence seemed odd to her. She couldn't hear his thoughts. She didn't know what Black Haru was saying. But would that have made her happy?

"Reina, this isn't the time or place for this." He whispered as Kyou returned. She simply nodded.

"All right you two, look." Kyou said, trying to sound in authority. "I don't want anything to happen to you guys, so be careful. Whatever you do, don't let Akito know anything. Got it?"

"Don't worry about us." Reina said. "I've been fine without you for 15 years, I'll be okay now."

Haru thought he saw a hurt expression on Kyou's face, but it passed so quickly he wasn't sure if he was just imagining things.

"Whatever. Hey, it's getting late. Take Momiji home, will you?" Kyou walked off.

"What's wrong with you?" Haru asked. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

Reina shrugged. "You're right. I want to go home now."

"Fine." _What's getting her so upset. She was happy before. **She's just a bitch. **Shut up!_

Back at the house, Reina seemed all too perky. "What do you want to do, Haru? Train? Eat? Study? Go out?"

"Um…why don't you sit down and relax while I cook dinner?"

She walked up to him and pushed him against the wall, grinning. "What if I don't want to relax?" She then kissed him passionately, and Haru's body responded happily.

_What am I doing? _He thought suddenly. _Is this taking advantage if she wants it?_ He didn't want to break off the kiss. Her tongue fit in his mouth like it was meant to be there, and her body felt warm against his. They fell to the floor.

"Haru," she giggled. "Why didn't you kiss me like this last time?"

"I don't know." Haru felt incredible. Nothing had ever felt this perfect before. He enclosed her in his arms. "You're amazing." All of the doubts before seemed to have slipped his mind. _What can really go wrong if we both want this?_

There was a noise outside, and they both sat up quickly.

"What was that?" Reina whispered.

Haru jumped up and ran to the window. Running from the house was a man he recognized.

"Who's that?" Reina asked, appearing next to him.

"That's one of the servants that works closely with Akito." Haru murmured. "We're in big trouble."

Reina just laughed. "I love trouble." She tried to kiss him again, but Haru pulled back.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" He asked incredulously.

"Not with a big strong man like you by my side." She said, smiling.

"What's gotten into you?" He yelled. "First the whole sex thing at Sensei's, and now this!"

Reina looked like she'd been smacked. "You don't like it?"

"I like you for you!" He shouted. "Not your body. You're an amazing person. You don't need to prove anything to me."

She stared at the ground. "Hm mphm."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She said louder. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore!"

"Why? You were fine before. Why now?" He asked, skeptical.

"Because I didn't realize I loved you before!" She cried.

Haru was at a lost for words. "W-What?"

"I'm realizing how much I love you!" She repeated. "And I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I've never felt like this before-I…I want you to be happy!"

He smiled. "I am happy. With you. And nothing and no one can change that. So go back to being yourself."

Slowly, she smiled back. "In that case I should be freaking out about that man who was watching us through the window."

"Yes, that is a very big problem. No doubt he'll tell Akito…and well…then Akito will summon us…and something will happen."

She nodded. "Maybe we should ask Shigure for help…"

"Sensei is the only person capable of calming Akito down. Let's go back over there for advice."

* * *

Sort of an odd chapter. Anyway, read on. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Ring ring. Shigure picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Haa-kun. Do what do I owe the pleasure? Oh. Oh my. I see, I see. Come over here at once."_**

"What'd Haru do this time?" Kyou asked, looking up from the food in front of him.

"Now Kyou-kun, you shouldn't assume Haa-kun has done something bad. It could have been your lovely little sister."

Kyou's eyes flashed angrily. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It seems little Reina-chan couldn't contain her love and it just **_busted_** out." Shigure couldn't help annoying Kyou. It was one of his pastimes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyou yelled.

"It seems Haa-kun and Reina-chan were caught when exchanging very passionate kisses." Shigure sighed. "Ahh, young love. What a beautiful thing."

"So…who caught them?" Kyou asked.

"It seems one of the servants that works closely with Akito." Shigure turned serious. "Unfortunately, you know what that means."

"IDIOTS!" Kyou shouted. "How could they be that stupid! I'm going to kill Haru!"

"Kyou-kun, there you go again, blaming poor Haa-kun. Your sister started it, you know."

"What?" That seemed to piss him off more. "What is she trying to do?"

"Calm down. You hardly know her at all, Kyou-kun." Shigure said wisely. "Perhaps you should think from her point of view. She's not used to having people who love and want to protect her around. She probably assumes she'll be on her own again soon enough, and so she's not thinking about the worry she could cause others."

Kyou stared at his cousin. _Damn I hate when he's right! _"Fine." He said. "I won't do anything. I'll just try to help with Akito."

Shigure smiled. "You know Kyou-kun, you're going to make a fine big brother, even if it is a bit late start."

"Yeah whatever."

A while later, Haru and Reina arrived.

"Hello you two!" Shigure said, too enthusiastically. "How are things? What have you been doing?"

Kyou and Reina both glared at him. "Uh…umm…Haa-kun, they're scaring me!" He whined as he tried to hide behind him.

Haru shook his head. "Sensei…."

"Oh, you came here because of your little run-in, didn't you? Well let's get to it!" He turned to Reina. "Show me exactly what you were doing when the man saw you through the window."

Both Kyou and Reina smacked him. The impact sent him flying. "Pervert…" Kyou muttered.

"Ow…"

"Sensei, are you going to tell us what to do?" Haru asked, exasperated.

"Well, there's not much you can do. The servant will tell Akito. Akito will request your presence. You'll have to explain it to him. If you'd like, I'll wait outside in case he tries anything."

"That's all you can do?" Kyou sounded upset. "We just have to let them go in there with that bastard?"

"Yes. Does that bother you Kyou-kun?" Shigure had a faint smile on his face.

Kyou ran his hand through his hair. "I'll go too." He said. "When Akito summons…tell me, I'll come."

"Okay." Haru said seriously. Reina still hadn't spoken. "We'll go back home and wait…"

Haru and Reina headed home, when they arrived, there was a note on the doorstep. Reina picked it up and opened it.

"Akito wants to see us…tomorrow."

"I'll let Sensei know." Haru said.

Reina looked at him. "Haru…I'm sorry."

"It okay."

"But what if…"

"Hey. We're going to get through this. Together we'll be fine. I promise."

She smiled. "I promise too."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated, but I was on vacation and there wasn't a computer! (Well, not a good one anyway)._

* * *

The next morning they were going to see Akito. At 5:00 AM Kyou showed up on their doorstep and told them to get up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Reina whined. "We're not going until 9:00."

Kyou sneered. "And you weren't going to train first? You're way to confident, brat."

She smiled. "Really…?" She jumped up in an attempt to pin her brother to the floor, but he lazily hopped aside.

"You're too slow. And there wasn't enough power. Haru's the same way. Where is he? You're both training this morning."

"Why are we training?" Haru walked in. "You want us to beat Akito to the ground?"

"You should train every morning anyway. Today just happens to be important."

"Important enough to drag me out of bed at five in the morning." Shigure showed up. "Kyou-kun, do you sleep at all?"

"Waking up early trains the mind." He said.

"Your mind needs a lot of training." Reina teased. Wrong thing to say this morning.

Kyou whacked her over the head. "Be serious."

"Ow…" She rubbed her head. "Great…my brother beats me up."

"Do we really have to do this?" Haru asked.

"Yes." Kyou said. "Come now." He grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them outside. Then, for two hours, he drilled them on stance, speed, and the power of their punches and kicks.

"I'm never training with you again." Reina said as she nursed a cut on her arm she obtained when Kyou threw her onto a rock. "Never."

"But training with Kyou tests your strength." Haru said. "And it forces you to do your best work."

"Screw my best work. This really hurts."

"Suck it up." Kyou whacked her over the head again. "It's not that bad."

Reina mumbled on about sibling abuse and went inside to take a shower.

After she was out of hearing range, Shigure started talking to Haru.

"Haa-kun, this is serious. Be extremely respectful to Akito."

"I know Sensei." Haru said tiredly. "Respectful."

"And listen to what he says. Watch his moments. If he gets violent I'll be waiting right outside the door."

"Me too." Kyou said.

Haru stared at the two of them. "So what everyone is always saying is true huh? I mean, after Tori-nii's eye I was pretty sure…"

"Yes. So be careful." Shigure said, sounding like a worried mother.

"Okay."

"Good."

When the time came, Reina and Haru entered Akito's room silently, while Kyou and Shigure prowled the hallway.

Akito's back was turned, and the room was dim. Haru wondered what thoughts were going through Reina's head.

Akito turned to face them. "Ahh, my dear Reina-chan. How long has it been?"

"Not long enough." Reina snapped.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh, really? You didn't miss me?" He smirked. "I missed you. All the fun times we had together were all I had. And now Hatsuharu gets to have all the fun."

_What are they talking about?_

"It wasn't fun, it was sexual harassment you pervert." Reina said evenly. "Now, why do you want us here?"

Glaring, Akito moved toward them with surprising speed. "I want you to leave Hatsuharu. I will not allow the two of you to be together!"

"Why not?" Haru asked. "Just because you're going to die doesn't mean you have the right to ruin the lives of others."

"And so the stupid ox speaks up." Akito spat. "You're wrong Haru. I can do whatever I want. I control this family!"

"You can't control me!" Reina yelled. Then things got physical.

Akito lunged for her, rage obvious in his face. "You think you can disobey me!"

Reina hopped out of the way, only to have Akito fall on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Haru leapt into action.

"**Get off her you bastard!**" He shouted, wrestling Akito off.

The door burst open, and Kyou came through with Shigure in tow. "Kyou-kun…don't do anything drastic…Don't kill anyone!"

Kyou jumped into the fray. "Fucking bastard!" He yelled at Akito. The four of them rolled around on the floor.

"I didn't need your help!" Reina said to Haru as she kicked Akito hard in the groin.

"**The hell you did.**" Haru said. "**You would have never gotten him off.**"

"Everyone stop!" Shigure shouted with authority. The three of them stopped at once, and Akito sat on the floor gasping.

"You're monsters. I always knew the cats would be monsters together, but I never thought the ox would cause me this trouble." He turned to Haru. "You think you know your little girlfriend so well. You think you understand how gruesome she is when the transformation occurs. But you've never seen it. You have no idea what the cat truly is!"

In a flash, he had grabbed both Reina and Kyou's wrists. "I'll show you!" He ripped off their bracelets.

The transformation began at once. They both cried out in pain.

"Akito, this is going too far!" Shigure shouted over the cries. "You don't know what will happen if they both change at once!"

"What do you mean?" Haru shouted, trying not to listen to the painful screeches.

"There's a reference to this sort of mutation in the old books. If there are two cats and they both change to their true form, they have powers of some sort!"

Swiftly, a disgusting smell engulfed the room.

"Ahh, they've changed." Akito said evilly. "Now, see them both for what they truly are!"

But what Haru saw didn't seem to matter to him. "Akito, don't you get it? I'm cursed too. I don't care if her curse is more grotesque. I still understand her. You don't understand us, do you?"

Akito was miffed. "You don't care? But it's disgusting! Look at them! Look at them!"

"Maybe you should look at yourself!" Haru said quietly. "Think about what you're doing to the people around you."

"Um…hate too interrupt the whole realization process, but look at the sky!" Shigure said.

The sky was a scary sight. Dark clouds had moved in from nowhere, and lightning was already dancing across the sky.

"Kyou, Reina, are you doing this?" Shigure asked.

They stared at him blankly. "We don't know. And I don't care." Reina said. "Akito did this, so now let him see the consequences!"

(A/N: I was soo tempted to stop here, but I haven't updated in a long time so I'll make a super long chapter)

A fierce wind tore through the room, destroying the paper doors. The sky was black now.

"Now really…stop this!" Shigure shouted. "Akito, give them the beads! Hurry!"

But Akito was paralyzed with fear. Haru was the one that grabbed the beads and handed them to Kyou and Reina. They changed back instantly, and the wind stopped.

Haru put his arms around Reina. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah…" she replied. "It only hurts for a minute."

Kyou was sitting in the corner rubbing his head. "Oww…Akito you bastard." He growled at him.

Akito had backed up against a wall. Seeing him, cowering like a baby, turned Haru black out of anger.

"**See all the trouble you've caused?**" He yelled, standing over him. "**What now? Are you still going to tell us we can't be together? Well!**"

"N-no." Akito stuttered. "I-I see now. You two…you two will be good for each other…"

"**Anything else you'd like to say? Maybe apologize for a few things?**"

"Yes! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you stupid. I'm sorry I made the two of you transform…I just never realized…."

"**Never realized what? That other people have emotions? That other people can be happy even when you're not? You make me sick.**"

Shigure put his hand on Haru's shoulder. "Haru, that's enough now. Why don't we leave Akito alone with Haa-san." Hatori had appeared out of nowhere.

"What?" Haru turned white again. "Oh, right. Come on Reina. Let's go home."

She stood up and walked over to him. "Okay. Kyou, come on." She called over.

Her brother stood up slowly. "Doesn't transforming give you a headache?" He asked, still rubbing his head. Apparently headaches make Kyou very docile.

"I've got your DNA." She said in response. "What do you think?"

"Let's get some aspirin for you two then. Away from here." Haru said.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

* * *

No, the story is NOT over yet. Don't worry. 


	12. Chapter 12

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

**Very IMPORTANT! I changed the rating of the story to M, just for this chapter. Please be aware. Ido not wish to offend anyone, so I'm warning you here.**

* * *

The three of them started towards the house. When they got there Haru promptly retrieved the aspirin and two glasses of water.

"Here." He said, handing one glass to Reina and the other to Kyou.

"Thanks Haru." Reina smiled up at him. "God my head hurts…" She rubbed it unhappily.

"Are you okay?" He sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, it just hurts. Why does it do that Kyou?"

He shrugged. "How the hell would I know!"

"I was just asking!" She snapped.

"Guys…" Haru wasn't in the mood to deal with two angry cats. "Why don't I make some fish or something?"

"Yay!" Reina's eyes lit up. "I'll help you!" She followed him into the kitchen. "Haru…you know…you really are amazing."

"What do you mean?

"You just…are." She smiled and moved closer. "I've never met anyone who could look at me…like that…and honestly say they didn't care." She leaned against his chest and continued. "I was so scared that you'd be disgusted. I was afraid you'd run away but-but you stayed."

He held her close and felt her chest rise and fall against his. "I would never run away. I love you."

She hugged him tight and whispered, "Well no one ever did before."

He kissed the top of her head. "That's not true."

"How do you know?" Her voice was muffled because she was burying her face deeper into his shirt.

"What about Hatori?" He asked.

"That wasn't love. He felt guilty."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. Not now."

"Arguing is the last thing I want to do." She turned her eyes to his face. "Haru…" Suddenly her tongue was in his mouth. Her lips were soft and felt perfect to him. His tongue found its way into her mouth and she sighed in pleasure.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Reina's head snapped back, breaking the kiss. A thread of saliva lingered before all evidence of the kiss disappeared, save for Kyou's angry face.

"Kyou…don't get-"

"What the hell! Haru you punk! I'll kill you!"

"Kyou just shut up!" Reina yelled. "Haven't you noticed Haru and I are in love?"

"Yeah…well…argh! I'm leaving!" Slamming the door behind him, he did as he said.

"Where were we?" Reina turned her attention back to Haru.

She kissed him again, even more intensely. A small voice in the back of Haru's head reminded him how pissed Kyou would be, but he pushed it out of the way. His body surrendered and they fell onto the table.

He moaned as Reina moved up to his ear, nibbling gently. "Wait Reina…" She didn't stop. "Is this what you want?"

"Uh-huh. I'm sure it is. Now shut up."

Haru obeyed. And he got into it. He went up Reina's neck, his kisses tender but firm. She continued to nibble and the sensation was so wonderful he didn't notice when the erection started.

Reina pulled up for a split second. "The bedroom?"

"Yes!" They raced to Haru's room.

"Condom?"

He opened a drawer, pushing aside the clutter and pulled out a package of condoms, none used.

Again they fell, this time to the bed. Reina, on top, fumbled with the zipper of Haru's pants as he unsuccessfully tried to unhook her bra. Then they both laughed.

"It's obvious this is our first time." She said as they both removed their shirts.

"Painfully obvious." He started kissing her stomach.

She giggled. His lips tickled. She ran her hands through his hair.

The pants came off.

"You wear thongs?"

"Sometimes." Her thong was black and matched her bra. Haru's boxers were black and white checkered; the kind with buttons down the front.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Slowly but fearlessly, the two of them tossed what was left of their clothing.

_She's flawless. _Haru thought lovingly as she moved on top of him. That's when he masturbated, which caused Reina to giggle again.

The condom went on. Skipping anything oral, the two of them gave up their last but of innocence, their virginity, to one another. Haru's penis (A/N: Oo…I never get to type that!) slipped into Reina's vagina (A/N: Another word I never get to use!) perfectly, although she flinched.

"Does it hurt?"

"…no…" She grabbed him and again her tongue went in his mouth, searching around for the right spot to make home.

They played around in bed for about 45 minutes then relaxed. It was only 12:49.

"Haru?" Reina whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. No regrets."

"I love you too." He said seriously.

"Promise me this will never end."

"I promise."

After a while they got up and got dressed.

"Let's go to the beach." Reina suggested.

"I'd love to…" Haru began, "but last time I headed that direction I found myself in an unfamiliar city surrounded by trees and it took me 2 days to fight my way through the brush to get home…a mystery."

She laughed. "I think I know another way to get there."

"Are you sure?" He was skeptical.

"Almost positive."

"Let's go then. I'll go get my swim trunks."

"Yay! I'll find my bathing suit."

Haru's suit was black with gray stripes down either leg. Reina's was an orange and blacked striped bikini.

"Follow me." She held out her hand.

"Okay." He took her hand and they walked out of the house together, smiling.

* * *

Was that crappy? Be honest...maybe there wasn't enough detail...and if I offended anyone in any way I am terribly sorry, my friend told me I _had_ to write a chapter like this and I must admit I wanted to try it... 


	13. Chapter 13

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Ahh...chapter...13 or 14...I don't even know. It'll be finishing up soon enough...

* * *

When Haru and Reina got to the beach, they were extremely surprised to see Tohru, Kyou and Yuki there with Uo and Hanajima.

"Look, it's Hatsuharu-san and Reina-chan!" Tohru said before they could hide from Kyou. "Over here!"

They headed over nervously. Kyou just turned away from his sister.

"Reina-chan, if you're the cat, don't you dislike water, like Kyou?"

"Well, at first I did. But I wanted to learn to swim, so I did. I don't like cold water at all though." She shuddered.

"Honda-san, what are you doing here anyway?" Haru asked.

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan invited us to play volleyball and spend the day at the beach. Will you play? Please?"

Reina really didn't want to spend time with her angry brother, but Tohru asked so earnestly she couldn't say no. "Sure we'll play. It will be fun, right Haru?"

"I'd love to play."

The seven teenagers gathered around a net. There were also several kids from the second-year class.

"Come on you sissies!" Uo shouted. "Let's play!" She served it hard and fast, but Haru hit it back with equal force. She was surprised. "Impressive!" She said as she passed it back.

Tohru ran up and set the ball, then Reina spiked it. The ball landed by the feet of a brown-haired boy, who was thrown back by the impact.

"Holy crap!" He said. "Kyon-kyon, your sister hits hard."

"She's not his sister." Uo said.

"Yes she is." Kyou growled. "My uncontrollable little sister."

"But you said-"

"Well, I was lying!"

Uo smacked him over the head. "Those were really cruel things to say, especially to your sister. What kind of brother are you?" She asked as she served the ball.

"One that's just trying to look out for his sister, who doesn't want to be looked out for!" The ball came to Kyou and he hit it with an incredible amount of force. It headed toward Reina and she hit it back.

"Maybe I just want the freedom I deserve!"

Everyone else started to move away slowly, watching the two siblings duke it out.

"Freedom is one thing, but that was another!"

"Why do you care anyway? You didn't even know I was your sister until a few days ago!"

"WHAT!" Uo cried, totally confused. "What are they talking about?"

"Long story…" Yuki said.

"Start telling me then," Uo said as she watched the ball fly back and forth between Reina and Kyou with amazing velocity.

"Well…" Yuki turned to Haru, hoping he had an excuse for Reina's outburst. Sadly, he didn't, so he told the truth.

"Kyou and Reina's mother wasn't…stable, when she had Reina. So Reina was taken away and she kept Kyou. Unfortunately, she committed suicide. And their father left."

"That's terrible! Those poor kids!" Uo had a soft spot for friends of her friend.

"It was terrible." Haru said, hanging his head. "Now, Reina lives with me, and you know Kyou lives with Shigure."

"Wait-you live with your girlfriend!"

"Uhh…"

"What the hell do you know!" Everyone turned back to see Reina and Kyou rolling around in the sound, kicking and punching."

"Shit!" Haru muttered as he ran forward. "Stop it!"

They ignored him and continued fighting. The were rolling closer and closer to the ocean, then a huge wave hit them.

Reina squealed as it hit, and Kyou yelled several profanities and called the ocean very bad names, including, "God damn fucking cum chewing bastard, and, "Half-sized dick." Not that the ocean cares, because it doesn't.

They both stood up and shivered. "That's COLD!"

Uo laughed. "You two looked like alley cats the way you were fighting!"

"Uh…" Reina blushed, then shivered again because of the cold. "Brr…I hate cold water!"

"Me too." Kyou said without thinking.

"Dear god, they agree!" Uo said sarcastically.

"Yeah…well…" Reina's blush deepened, then she turned to Kyou. "You fucking dumbass, why can't you just mind your own business!"

Kyou just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Girls…"


	14. THE END

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Reina headed over to Haru. "He's such a pain in the ass!" She muttered.

He handed her a towel. "You can be too, you know."

She glared at him. "What does that mean?"

"I mean maybe you two argue so much because you're so alike. You should try putting yourself in his place for a minute. You're his sister he didn't even know about. He was trying to protect you."

"Yeah, from you." She giggled.

"I'm serious Reina. Think about how he feels. What would you do?"

She closed her eyes and really thought about it. Haru was good at making people do that. _I guess…I wouldn't want my sister doing stupid things. Maybe I would be an over-protective lunatic too. Aw shit, I have to apologize. _She opened her eyes and looked at Haru. "How do you do that?"

He shrugged. "So what are you going to do."

She sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

Haru smiled. "Don't loose your temper again. I don't want you to scare the little kids making sandcastles down the beach."

She grinned and whacked him gently on the head. "I'll try to be good."

Reina walked over to Kyou, who was sulking on a rock. Without a word, she sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"When I was in 8th grade I had a friend in 7th. She was dating a guy in 10th grade and I didn't like it, so I threatened to throw him in front of a bus if he did anything stupid. She got so pissed at me we stopped being friends."

"What's your point?"

"I didn't get it at the time, because I was the one trying to protect her. But now that I'm the one being protected, I see why she got upset. I also see what you're doing. I'm sorry."

He stared at her. "You know…when I was younger, I used to wish Mom would have another kid. I promised myself if she ever did, I'd show that kid the love she never gave me."

Reina smiled and leaned back, basking in the sun. "It's funny. We argue because we care. Most people do. But I never really thought about it before."

He messed up her hair. "That's because you're a selfish brat."

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

She grinned. "Love is so screwed up, isn't it?"

He glanced over to the waves, where Tohru was, before saying "It's hard. When no one ever gave it to you before you don't know how to receive it."

"True." She noticed him looking at Tohru. "And it's hard to give too, isn't it? You don't know how to tell her."

He turned around. "Her?"

"I'm not stupid, big brother." She said smugly. "You don't know how to tell her."

"So what if I don't?"

"I could help…"

"NO! I'll seem like a wimpy sissy boy then."

Reina laughed. "You're so worried about your image. Be yourself. Tell her. She wants to know who you are."

"Why is my little sister giving me advice?"

She stood up and started to walk away. "Because I'm smarter!" He through sand at her as she laughed and ran away.

"That went well, huh?" Haru said, noting Reina's smile.

"Uh-huh." She sat down on the blanket next to him. "My life has changed so much. All thanks to you."

"You changed it yourself. I just helped along."

"I don't know where I'd be without you, Haru." She said seriously. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That's all folks! This was the last chapter. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
